LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 38 - Assault on Zerg Base Part 2, Shocking Discovery
(The Freedom Fighters battle inside The Zerg Base. As the last of the Zerg were cleared out they got word of another giant Zerg head their way) Jet: Look! There it is! (The Giant Zerg arrives and it seems bigger then a Ultralisk) Antoine: Mon dieu! Lara Su: That's a big alien! Fiona: This could be a problem. Rotor: Don't worry! We'll win this! Sally: Rotor's right! Zerg can send what every they want at us! We won't back down! (The giant suddenly spits something out of its mouth and it shows to be a slimy ball cocoon) Soina: Ew! That is so gross! Rouge: You ever heard of "Say it, don't spray it"? (Suddenly the cocoons break open and out of them come more Zerg) Manic: Watch out guys! That thing is spiting more Zerg! Knuckles: Let's take them and this over grown monster down! (Manic and Sonia start lasers at the giant Zerg. Bunnie Rotor and Antoine fight the Zerg coming out the cocoons. Jet Wave and Storm hop on their hover boards and flt toward the giant Zerg and start dropping bombs on it. The giant Zerg starts spits some strange stuff at the heroes. They avoid it but they notice the ground appeared to gotten sick and died) Lara Su: Don't let that thing hit you! Lien Da: Don't have to tell me twice! (Knuckles flies on top of the giant Zerg's head and starts punching it. The giant Zerg shakes around and gets Knuckles off him, Scourge charges at with repeated homing attacks. But they appear to have very little effort on the monster) Rouge: How are we gonna beat this thing!? Sally: Antoine! Give me your sword! Antoine: Princess? Sally: Now! Antoine: As you wish! (Throws his sword to Sally which she catches) Sally: Knuckles! Throw me to its head! Knuckles: Got it! (Sally steps on his head and Knuckles launches her in the air) (Sally lands on the giant the Zerg and she rises the sword and trusts it into its head. The Zerg lets out a loud roar and shakes around trying to get Sally off it but Sally holds on to the sword for dear life. When it stops Sally pulls out the sword again and stabs it again and again. Finally after trusting it again the giant Zerg let's out one more roar and falls to it side) Bunnie: Princess Sally!! Sally: I'm all right. Don't worry. Jet: Is it dead? Sally: Yes. It's dead. Bunnie: Great work, Sally! Lara Su: This was a hard fight. Sonia: Yes it was, but this was also a major victory for us! Manic: Yeah! We totally hit those aliens where it hurts! Sally: With this base destroyed, it will set the aliens back some. Hopefully. Knuckles: I hate to see what else they have in store for us if they had this thing. Wave: What kind of Zerg was this? Fiona: My guess? It was a living transport. Scourge: That makes sense. It was spiting out those Zerg from before. Rouge: Speaking of which what kind of Zerg are these? I've never seen these kind be- AHH!! Jet: What's wrong with you? Rouge: These.... These Zerg.... Look at them.... (The group gathers with Rouge to see the Zerg she was staring at. And they noticed something on this Zerg. The Zerg has a uniform from G.U.N. on it) Sonia: Why is a Zerg wearing a G.U.N. uniform? Rouge: We got reports that Zerg was abducting humans when they started this invasion... And I think I now know what happened to them.... Fiona: Hold on... you're not saying... Sally: They are not here to kill the humans... They are turning them into Zergs!! Narrator: And so the truth behind Sarah's invasion is shown. She is taking the humans of this world so can turn them in part of her swarm. How will The Freedom Fighters act on this information? And how will they defeat Sarah? Find out later as the story continues. To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts Category:Side Stories Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius